1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage making apparatus, in particular an apparatus for making a beverage from a number of ingredients.
2. Description of Related Art
In the catering industry there is a considerable demand for beverages made from a plurality of ingredients which can only be mixed and prepared when ordered. One example of such a beverage is that known as xe2x80x9cIrish Coffeexe2x80x9d in which the ingredients are coffee, sugar, boiling water, a measure of Irish whiskey and a topping of cream. Making a good xe2x80x9cIrish Coffeexe2x80x9d requires the person making the beverage to take sufficient time and care to measure the ingredients, to blend and mix them sufficiently and in the correct fashion. Prevailing methods and practice are complicated, time consuming, and labour intensive. In fact many of today""s catering assistants lack the necessary skill and training, which in turn leads to many inaccurate and inconsistent recipes for the same beverage. While this specification has considered the problem of producing Irish coffees, the same situation arises with many other beverages which have a number of ingredients, especially those involving an alcoholic component.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the problems of making beverages from a plurality of ingredients.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a beverage making apparatus comprising a receptacle, a first compartment within the container for holding a required quantity of a first constituent ingredient or ingredients, a second segregated compartment within the container for holding a required quantity of a second constituent ingredient or ingredients, each compartment having a separate release means for allowing the contained ingredient or ingredients to be released into a separate vessel located underneath the container, the second compartment being adapted to house a liquid in a segregated and sealed manner, the release means comprising an element which is removable, releasable or breakable to allow the contents of the second compartment to be added to the liquid formed from the first compartment.
Advantageously, the first compartment is adapted to house a dry or a desiccated ingredient or ingredients and the release means comprises two filter membranes located above and below the housed ingredients, whereby boiling water added to the container permeates through the filter membranes to filter the contents of the first compartment to make a quantity of liquid such as coffee.
Conveniently, the release means for the second compartment is remotely operable.
Preferably, the first compartment is located at the base of the container and the second compartment is located about the first compartment.
Conveniently, the second compartment is an annular shaped construction and the first compartment is located in the centre of the annulus.
Conveniently, an indication is provided on the inner wall of the container so as to provide a mark for the level of boiling water required to be put into the container.
Advantageously, the boiling water added to the apparatus also preheats the liquid sealed in the second compartment.
Preferably, the second compartment is a container having an exit orifice for the liquid contained within it, and the release means comprises a plug of material which is capable of being melted or removed through the action of a hot or boiling liquid acting on the plug.
Preferably, the container has a lid having one or more formations for directing the flow of hot or boiling liquid towards the orifice.
Preferably, the container is housed within the receptacle beneath the first compartment in a manner which allows the liquid to flow from the container when the orifice is open.
The invention will hereinafter be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings which show by way of example, two embodiments of a beverage making apparatus according to the invention.